muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agent0042
Christmas pics Hi George -- The new Berry Bear pages look great! I love the pictures that you chose. As I'm sure you noticed, I fixed the picture alignment so that it's consistent with the rest of the pages. Just so you know, the way that you do it is to add "frame" when you put in the picture tag, like this: That adds a frame, and puts the picture on the right side of the page. There's another tag you use if the picture is too big, but I won't trouble you with it right now. I just want to make sure you know how to do the frame thing. Those Bear pages are getting nicer all the time... -- Danny (talk) 23:29, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Grandma Flutter Hey George, you must have missedthe discussion, but that Grandma Flutter picture is off limits, I'm afraid. We're not using any images which we know came from puppet designers' portfolio sites. Awhile back, Scupbach himself noticed several from his site and was none too happy. So we're staying entirely clear from those. Just so you know. Andrew Leal (talk) 03:05, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Non Muppet Productions Hey, George, you might want to check out Talk:Law & Order. Between us, Brad, Danny, and I have pretty much concluded that Non-Muppet Productions is a problematic category, since it requires no Muppet connection or justification save that it involves multiple performers (which is how Law & Order ended up there brieflym before being moved to the more appropriate Muppet Mentions). I know you've created a few of those pages, so you might want to weigh in. The fact that multiple puppeteers worked on these shows can still be mentioned, in a list, but there's no real need for full production credits (which we don't even have for some of our Muppet productions) or detailed plot synopsis. Most of the Blue's Room stuff can be saved, though, since Blue appeared in We Are Family and thus qualifies as a celebrity. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:06, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not sure how much exactly I can add. Seems the decision's been made, generally, and I suppose I'd tend to agree --- it does seem like a problematic category. I'll stop by, though... George B. (talk) 02:57, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Bear episodes Hi, George -- The pages you've been adding for the new Bear episodes are great! I'm glad we've got such a big Bear fan on the wiki, to keep track of that stuff. -- Danny ''Toughpigs 11:56, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, Danny. Glad to help out with it. I'll be adding the details for the episodes each day, as they air. Agent0042 22:59, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Annoying Hey George, I saw your post on Talk:Doc_Hogg about Doc Hogg being annoying. While I know it's not on the main article, the wiki's really not about posting opinions. Discussion is encouraged of course, but I think the conversation you're trying to start is best suited for a fan forum. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:10, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Right, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Agent0042 01:11, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Bear on VHS Hey George, I see you've started adding some Bear VHS releases... awesome! I was thinking of designating the Bear VHS titles with (VHS) at the end so as to set them apart when you look at the Category listing. Like how we've done it in Category:Sesame Street Albums. What do you think? -- Scott Scarecroe 04:59, 8 February 2006 (UTC) :I like the idea --- am I right in thinking that mean tags for both VHS and DVD, to distinguish the two? And what about those that are available as both VHS and DVD? (Or the even more complicated question of those that have been reissued?) Agent0042 05:02, 8 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess we could do (DVD) for DVD, too. For re-issues, I don't think any titles are direct re-issues from VHS to DVD. For example, one title on VHS would have only two episodes while the same title on DVD would have three episodes. So using {VHS) and (DVD) at the end of the title would help in those cases anyway. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:51, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :::Right, I guess we have separate entries for those then? Anyway, I'll start using the tags as I add more releases and when I get the chance, I'll go ahead and start tagging ones that haven't been tagged. Agent0042 23:51, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Ojo picture Yeah, that's a much better picture! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:16, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I had tried to scan it myself, but I guess it didn't really work. I decided to go back and check for the picture that was posted with the eBay auction I bought it from and it turned out to be a lot better. Agent0042 21:18, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Talk pages That was a great question that you posted on my talk page -- I posted it on the Current events page, and I replied there, so that everybody could talk about it. I have to remind you about a few talk-page tips: If you're starting a new conversation, post it at the top of the page, so that the person you're talking to can see it when they come to the page. Also, don't forget to sign your posts, using ~~~~. Check out How to use Talk pages for a refresher, okay? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:47, 29 January 2006 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. The thing about posting at the top I didn't realize. The signature I do know, though, it's just that I have an absent-minded tendency to forget about it. Agent0042 04:16, 29 January 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, and P.S., thanks for moving it to the Current events. Agent0042 05:00, 29 January 2006 (UTC) Bear, season 4 Hi George, good to see you here! My welcome message would look much like Danny's so read that below. Regarding Bear season 4, I took the episode numbers from TV.com's list. Do you know where the numbers came from and if episodes exist in the gaps? There are 6 of them. Click here to see what I mean. I figured that whoever was making the TV.com list was going by what episodes have recently been in circulation on The Disney Channel. But obviously, I'd like to have a complete list. Also, to reply to posts, start each line with a : to indent. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:25, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) : Oh, you know what? Nevermind about the episode numbers. I have a bunch of episodes saved on my Tivo, and if you look at the advanced info, it lists the episode numbers right in there. -- Scarecroe 19:42, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll go by whatever you can find then. I'm afraid I didn't create the episode list for the TV.com guide. I only started working on it relatively recently anyway. Agent0042 00:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) George, I presume Hi George! It's good to see you here. I'm glad you're getting some of the Bear pages shaped up -- as you can see, we've hardly started with that stuff. I have a couple tips that might help you. This is how you do external links, like to TV.com: It's a single bracket, with the URL, then a space, and the description of the link. So the link that you were posting on the Bear in the Big Blue House page should look like this: :TV.com Show Guide and then that looks like this on the page: :TV.com Show Guide. :Okay, thanks for the tip on the links. I think it's a bit different at Wikipedia, or maybe I just got confused. Agent0042 00:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Another tip: When you post on talk pages, you sign them by typing four tildes, like this: -- ~~~~. That automatically creates a signature and a date stamp. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 19:19, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, that one I already knew. Agent0042 00:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for adding stuff to the Wiki! Would you like to provide your real name so we can add you to the Community Portal?--MuppetVJ 06:02, 11 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I don't know, if I'm allowed to be frank, I consider that whole thing sorta wacky. Agent0042 *is* my name online --- I don't go by "George" and I don't expect anyone else to call me it either. But I guess if that's the rule, then I'll go ahead and add it in. Agent0042 00:50, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Well, what we've learned at the Tough Pigs forum is that when you start calling people by their real names, then you get to know them as a person. People treat each other better and trust each other more when we know each other's names. Calling each other by user ID's is kind of like wearing masks when you hang out with your friends. It takes a little getting used to if you've never used real names online, but I think you'll see after a while that it works really well. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:52, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Fair enough. I'll go ahead and add it then --- I meant to do it last night, but ended up dozing off. Agent0042 01:29, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC)